smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sexual orientation
Sexual orientation is a series of behavior patterns centered around an attraction to a person of a particular sex. There are usually many different types of orientations, but three are most well-known: heterosexual, homosexual, and bisexual. Other types that are not as commonly considered are asexuality (a lack of sexual attraction in general), pansexuality (where gender is not an issue in attraction; sometimes referred to as "gender blindness"), omnisexuality (a sexual attraction towards anything: people, objects, etc.), and autosexuality (being attracted to oneself; also known as narcissism or vanity). A list of different known types of sexuality with brief discriptions of their meanings can be viewed here. Please Note Because the topic is at best and at present controversial, with valid viewpoints from both those who support the idea of a sexual orientation and those who are against it, its usage in Smurfs fanfiction on this wiki is left solely within the discretion of the authors of the various series. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, the Smurfs and most of the characters they interact with are heterosexual in their behaviors. However, the character of Vanity Smurf is often suspect of being homosexual due to his effeminate behaviors despite showing more interest in himself than in anyone else as a romantic partner. Also, the relationships of certain male Smurf characters such as Brainy and Clumsy have led to fan speculations as to their actual nature. Overall, though, it is a topic that is (or at least was) generally avoided in the comic books and the cartoon show since the stories and its characters were mostly written for children. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories In Smurf culture The Smurf characters in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series are generally heterosexual, although there are some male Smurfs who struggle with sexual identity such as Empath, who himself was raised mostly among the asexual community of the Psyches and telepathically bonded to Polaris Psyche in a same-sex relationship. Empath's behaviors are for the most part heterosexual, though he considers his relationship with Polaris Psyche to be "intimate" due to their interactions in dream sharing. Tapper, who is a Christian believer, thinks that God created all creatures to be heterosexual and that any other form of sexual behavior is against His intended purpose for creation and humanity. The general opinion of the Smurfs as well as that of Mother Nature are also along the same lines of thought, with Hefty probably being the most militant as he considers his masculinity to be his most valuable personal asset. As far as Smurf characters with alternate viewpoints of sexuality, Vanity, being the narcissist that he is, admits that there were times that he made love with himself through his mirror before the Imaginarium came along. Century also admits the same thing, but neither of them say that they are attracted to each other. Greedy claims to have a sexual attraction towards food, although whether he has any actual intimate relations with food in that particular manner or not to verify such a claim has not been revealed. The Mirror Universe Smurfs in general do not have a problem with relationships that cross age, marital, family, and gender boundaries, as their society's morality is constantly evil and there are very few Smurfs among them that are strictly heterosexual. Besides their Smurfette's promiscuous and extra-marital behavior, Brainy and Clumsy as well as Tapper and Duncan and the twin brothers Hefty and Handy are known to have dating relationships with each other. This universe's version of Mother Nature simply sees all forms of sexuality as being part of nature and doesn't discriminate among any of the creatures she is in charge of, regardless of what potential harm one creature's sexuality may have upon another creature. In human culture The view of sexuality in human cultures in this series varies with the culture. In the medieval European culture depicted in the series, heterosexuality is considered the acceptable norm of society, with homosexuality and bisexuality relegated as deviant behavior. How people will react to such behaviors being present among others depends on whether the people who exhibit alternate sexualities pose a possible threat to other people. Either there will be acceptance and tolerance of such people or there will be outright hostility that may result in possible violence. Some people such as Father Doyle will simply treat people of alternate sexualities as people, even if he will not go against his religion to confer blessings on unions that his God doesn't condone. In other cultures The view of sexuality in other cultures in this series varies with the culture. In Psychelian culture, asexuality is the societal norm, as the Psyche Master sees any form of sexual attraction, including heterosexuality, to be the mark of "savage beings". The Groxians, being a group of hermaphrodites with male physical features and female reproductive features, find each other to be attractive but do not form sexual relations with each other since they are all capable of self-reproduction. Mini-stories in the series dealing with the issue: * "Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Tapper" * "Why Can't It Be Love: A Talk With Mother Nature" Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Abloec, who is a Christian believer, thinks that God created all creatures to be heterosexual and that any other form of sexual behavior is against His intended purpose for creation and humanity. In the story "The Grey Smurfs", the Grey Smurf versions of Smurfette and Wonder are attracted to both each other and to their husband Hero. One time Wonder caught Hefty making a tasteless impersonation of Hero, saying that he (Hero) loves himself so much that he created an opposite-sex clone for himself (referring to Wonder). This made Wonder so upset that she beat up Hefty almost within an inch of his life, telling him that if he truly loved himself so much that he should make an opposite-sex clone of himself. Years later, most of the adult Smurfs, including Papa Smurf, would create opposite-sex clones of themselves using the Mirror Of Opposition, but despite this, the characters remain mostly heterosexual. RDK Stories/Expanded AU In The Reluctant Dark Knight series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe the various characters throughout the story have different sexual orientations, which are revealed as the years go by. Listed below are those orientations and the members of each section. Heterosexual #Johan -- There is a mutual attraction between him and Princess Savina, but their relationship is nothing beyond a strong friendship in the first novel. In "Moxette's Crazy, Stupid Love," he shows physical attraction towards the humanized Moxette, but does not intend to pursue her romantically. #Peewit -- He is too young to be romantically interested in girls, but has the likely potential of being straight when he is older with evidence from "The Princess and the Peewit." #Princess Savina -- There is a mutual attraction between her and Johan, but their relationship is nothing beyond a strong friendship in the first novel. #Gargamel -- Although it can be assumed he was straight for the majority of his youth, he has lost his interest in pursuing a female companion and replaced it with finding the Smurf Village and destroying it. #Scruple -- He, like Peewit, is too young to be romantically interested in girls, although he once had a "fling" with Brenda the witch. He only liked her, however, so he could steal her wand and use it for his own mischief. Bisexual #Brainy Smurf -- Although he was intially attracted to Smurfette, he has shown evidence of being attracted to other Smurfs through small gestures, such as kissing Lazy when he thought he would die fairly soon. #Clumsy Smurf -- Being attracted to Smurfette was the clue leading others to believe he was heterosexual, but further evidence gathered from his and Brainy's relationship has revealed his crush on him. Although he is more homosexually leaning, his attraction to Smurfette does prove that he is bisexual. Homosexual Any and all gay and/or lesbian characters have yet to be revealed! Other #Vanity Smurf -- He autosexual, being attracted to himself more than anyone else, and was one of the only Smurfs who was not romantically attracted to Smurfette. Category:Physiology Category:Mature topics Category:Behaviors Category:Open to Community